BoBoiBoy Quake
BoBoiBoy Earthquake or BoBoiBoy Quake is the true potential evolved form from BoBoiBoy Earth after BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and BoBoiBoy Cyclone were defeated by Mukalakus. 'Official Summary' "BoBoiBoy Earthquake is BoBoiBoy Earth's 2nd transformation.He is now more determined, brave and has the strength to defeat robots like Mukalakus, with the help of his Rock Golem,Giga." ' ' 'Powers' 1. Quake Fists (Tangan Gempa) - Bigger and stronger gloves, unlike the previous one, this cannot be remove from his hands. 2. Earth Golem (Golem Tanah) - It is named Giga and it follows BoBoiBoy Earthquake's every move. 3. Giga Uppercut (Tumbukan Giga) - Power uses to punch enemies into sky. 4. Collision Punch (Tumbukan Gegar) - Power uses fists, more powerful than Giga Punch. 5. Earth Punch (Tumbukan Tanah) - used to defeat Fang in their fight. 6. Earth Grab (Cengkaman Tanah) - Used to trap the Crazy Cat. 7. Earth Fulfillment (Tanah Pemenuh) - Used to protect the school from more serious damage. 8. High Land Grabber (Tanah Tinggi Pencengkam) - Used to grab Petai's leg. 9. Earth Opener (Bukaan Tanah) - used to open the part of a land, it was used to trapped PETAI. 10. Earth Cover ''(Tutupan Tanah) ''- Use to cover the hole that trap PETAI. 11. Earth Ball (Bola Tanah) - accidentally made by BoBoiBoy when he is supposed to make a Earth Wall to save Fang. 12. Sand Storm (Ribut Pasir) - used to blind Ejo Jo, BBB Cyclone helped him to spread the sands. 13. Earth Wave (Ombak Tanah) ''- used to protect himself from Ejo Jo. 14. 'Earth Dragon ' (''Golem Naga Tanah) - used to defeat the Shadow Dragon 15. Earth Spike - It is suppose to hit Ejo Jo when he fall but he use Yaya's power to make himself falling slowly. 16. Earth Attract (Tarikan Tanah) - created so BoBoiBoy's friends can have something to hold on while being suck by the Shadow Dragon. 17. Triple Earth (Memok Tanah) - used to protect Mukalakus from being transformed to glass. 'Informations' * In Season 1, Episode 12, when he is trying to know his stronger power, he thought that he will be called BoBoiBoy Rock" or BoBoiBoy Mud, but now we know that he only got his power when BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and BoBoiBoy Cyclone are defeated by Mukalakus. * He is the second BoBoiBoy which has a new feature when true potential is unleashed, the first is BoBoiBoy Cyclone which has a Cyclone Hoverboard. * He can be considered as the strongest evolved BoBoiBoy since he was able to beat Mukalakus single handed even when Ochobot and his powers were absorbed. * He also created a huge pile of earth to save the school. 'Fights' Season 2 He first appeared in Episode 2 when he is trying to defeat Fang followed in Episode 6, however he saved Fang in Episode 12 when he was about to get shot by P.E.T.A.I. In Season 2 Finale, Fang unleashed his Shadow Dragon to destroy P.E.T.A.I. ]] 'Alternate Names' * BoBoiBoy Fishquake (Season 2, Episode 6) * BoBoiBoy Quake (YouTube English version & BoBoiBoy: Adudu Attacks) 'Appearances' * Season 1 Finale * Season 2, Episode 2 * Season 2, Episode 6 * Season 2, Episode 12 * Season 2 Finale * Season 3, Episode 1 * Season 3, Episode 2 * Season 3, Episode 5 'Appearances in Media' *BoBoiBoy Earthquake appears in BoBoiBoy series' second game, Adu Du Attacks!. He appears when the player shoots the earthquake emblem and his name was set to Quake ''instead of ''Earthquake. *BoBoiBoy Earthquake also appeared in What Yaya Says. 'Video' ' ' Gallery Boboiboy earthquake.jpg Earthquake Gloves.png BBB Lightning, Cyclone and Earthquake.png 500px-Gempa!!.png BoBoiBoy_earthquake.jpg 182513_152247601623400_527781854_n.jpg 734040_525285627514850_1188138804_n.jpg 994174_418179611623125_1354982699_n.jpg BBB_Gempa_Musim_3.png 9175257576_e63a23cff1_m.jpg 577450_525285707514842_747033242_n.jpg boboiboy_gempa_by_truehero10-d4ks14y.jpg bbb-2.jpg image 3.jpg boboiboy_gempa.jpg Tumbukan_Tanah!.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-12-18h19m22s205.png Boboiboy_tanah_v2.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-13-20h47m34s172.png Gambar_Boboiboy-31.png 7000_465883906833429_1255617205_n.jpg 995262_465899796831840_1141204179_n.jpg Boboiboy Quake.png|Skill|link=http://boboiboy.wikia.com/wiki/BoBoiBoy_Earthquake?cb=9601 Boboiboy-12.jpg 1rjP3.jpg 500px-Vlcsnap-2012-06-17-17h26m36s248.png Boboiboy Earthquake (hqdefault).jpg Category:Characters voiced by Wong Wai Kay Category:Characters voiced by Nur Fathiah Diaz Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Alexander Henderson Category:BoBoiBoy Earthquake